All about Runes
by cLueLess8
Summary: I'm back!:D-Now that Luc,Sarah,Lulu,and the others are back at Budehuc, the runes that Jeane and Hortez found are spreading faster. Will the people be able to save themselves from their odd behavior?more romance and humor coming up!i made some changes too
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back!!!! :D hehehe...I'm sorry for not updating soon, but school got me really busy. Anyway, I made a few alterations and changes, so if ever you see anything wrong, it's either I didn't see it or I didn't see it!! Wahahah!! ;D Just tell me in short...

Summary: An honest mistake turns into a horrible wreck for the people in Budehuc castle (SIII) when Jeanne and Hortez VII accidentally discover long buried runes and examine it, eventually getting it lost. This 'honest' mistake makes half the people in the castle bonkers!  
There will be several pairings here. So just read and find out. :) Almost all of the characters will be here, including Luc, Sarah, Yun and all the others. Read the story for more information. (lol that sounded weird...don't forget to review pipz!:p)

Oh by the way, by the way, Hugo is the Flame Champion here. I thought he was the real one anyway (for me); he had that scene when he fought the red dragon in the flame champion hideaway in the Suikoden III opening. And if he were the one you pick, each of the 4 characters at the end would fit perfectly in the ceremonial site.

**All about Runes**  


On a dark moonlit night, 2 figures were seen fluttering towards the nearby forest in Budehuc Castle. One was a bronze skinned, longhaired male, wearing unusual clothes. The other was a tall, thin and fine-shaped lady with long flowing silver hair tied on top of her head. They both stopped under an unusually tall withering tree and glanced around as they arrived on a deep hole.  
  
"Is the coast clear, Miss Jeanne?" the male whispered.  
  
"Pretty much yes Hortez, hee hee. I can't believe we're really doing this, we don't even know what's going to happen."  
  
"Well, it is alright I guess. My magic worked on the little one, did it not? He'll forget everything that happened, including digging through the ground here. I did my part, now you do yours. What we seek cannot wait."  
  
"Okay okay, I'll bring it up now. Hee Hee, but I helped in the start of course."  
  
In a second Jeanne summoned her staff, raised it, and she started chanting in an unknown language. Bright yellow light emitted from her and suddenly from inside the dug hole there was also a faint yellow light, and in an instant tiny yellow orbs rose from the hole.  
  
"Amazing..." Hortez said in wonder.  
  
Suddenly, a sound of scurried bushes was heard nearby, causing Jeanne to lose her concentration momentarily.  
  
"What--?!" Jeanne exclaimed.  
  
"I'll check that, you do your stuff." Hortez ran towards the bushes and scanned around.  
  
"It was just a cat!" he called back.  
  
When he went back to Jeanne, he found her kneeling in front of several yellow stones, gazing at them mysteriously then she smiled.  
  
"I see...ok..." Jeanne stood up and held up her staff. And with one swing, all of the stones disappeared.  
  
"What the--? What did you do Lady??!!" Hortez exclaimed.  
  
Jeanne just smiled and glanced towards him.  
  
"Hee Hee, they needed some air. So I transported them in our secret cabinet in the store."  
  
Hortez raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They? What do you mean by they? You talk with the non-living?"  
  
"Hee Hee." Jeanne ignored him and started to walk silently back to the castle. Hortez stood dumbly there for a moment before he followed suit, deciding that he'd visit their store first. He had a very odd urge to check if the lady sage REALLY put the orbs in the store.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Who goes there?!" Leo shouted from atop a tower.  
  
Tonight was Sir Leo's midnight guard schedule for Budehuc castle. So even though he was VERY sleepy, he still couldn't leave his job. And to think that that guy Joker--was that his name? Offered for a drink. His treat. Who would be crazy enough to deny such? And obviously he's still drunk. His vision was blurred and his ears ringing. Although he wasn't sure if the unusual yellow lights popping up was his imagination, and if the running noises were an illusion, he better make sure otherwise that the place was safe.  
  
'Hmph...Probably Connie again..."  
  
Leo continued walking along the hallway, meeting Mio, who was blushing. She smiled and greeted Leo quickly before hurrying past him again. And just after walking a few more steps, he met another person, he was running actually, the guy was tall and had dark hair that was bunned on the top of his head; he was wearing clothes that didn't seem to be from Harmonia, grasslands, and Zexen. And he probably didn't see Leo or he was really in a hurry. But from what Leo remembered, he was the head doctor of the castle, and he was from...Dunan? Not sure exactly.  
  
'Hmm....seems like the Doctor and the nurse are having an affair.' Leo laughed inside.  
  
"Leo!" A voice was heard.  
  
Leo turned behind him and saw 2 figures running towards him.  
  
"Whoozat?? Is that you Roland? Uh...Salome??"  
  
"Lady Chris was right I see, Sir Leo is still drunk." Someone said  
  
"Hey Leo, it seems like you're grounded for life from getting in the taverns again." Another person said.  
  
Leo tried focusing, but to no avail, he only saw black and white.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"It's us, Percival and Borus." A voice that seemed to be owned by Percival spoke.  
  
"I'm really sorry Leo, but Lady Chris orders you to be 'asleep' " Borus laughed.  
  
"What?! NO!! I am finishing my job! I—" Leo was cut short when he felt a hilt of a sword shove him on the stomach. He wasn't actually wearing his armor...so he just let loose and let the darkness take him away.  
  
"So..." Borus said as he glanced on the fallen body of the large knight.  
  
Percival sighed then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine Fine. I'll take over his job for tonight. You bring Leo back to his room." Percival shoved Leo's body to Borus.  
  
"I'll...try....." Borus said as he carried Leo's very heavy body.  
  
"Good luck!" Percival said as he punched Borus playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Borus grunted, 'oofed' and glared at him.  
  
Percival just turned around and walked towards the other direction whistling, with his hands behind his head.-----------------------Percival was bored to death. He had been walking for hours and finally got tired. It was almost daybreak already and he finally decided to enter the castle and get some sleep. The other night shifts already retired for the day and Cecile and Mua were already awake anyway...  
  
He went up the main steps of the castle slowly while rubbing his neck. After the war was over and peace was brought back, everything was back to normal of course. Yet all that participated or stayed at the castle during the war were called back to Budehuc castle after a few months, because of a very big party about to be held in a week to celebrate the renewed Budehuc castle. But until then, they were all to rest and treat this as a temporary vacation. And since it was a vacation, everybody got rid of his or her armors and gears yet retained their weapons just in case. After that, they bought new clothes that they were more comfortable in and more suitable for a vacation.

"Percival?"  
  
Percival glanced up to find himself face to face with Chris.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning Lady Chris." Percival greeted her with a smile.  
  
Chris had her hair down this morning. She was wearing a long silvery blue sleeveless turtleneck robe was a little tight at the bodice but came loose from the waist. It was held by a velvety blue ribbon just below her chest and tied by another lace just below her waist.

"So I see you've taken over Leo's night shift, huh? How is he by the way?" Chris smiled.  
  
"Uh... he's pretty much ok I guess. Borus was the one to bring him back to his room. And I was **lucky **enough to take over his job tonight. But I'm a little bit tired from the night. It was pretty tempting to sleep even outside."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A little?"  
  
Percival smiled guiltily.  
  
"Really now? Well, I guess I'll see you later then 'Percy'." Chris grinned while Percival smiled wryly.

"And please do take your rest; you might not even have enough strength to eat. There's still time, so you can still have a restful sleep, I'll be expecting you at breakfast then" Chris said then headed towards the dining room.

Percival watched Chris enter the renewed dining room. Actually, there wasn't any dining room during the war, it was only the tavern, but when Thomas thought to do something about it, Twaikin volunteered and did his thing. After that, the women added their touch resulting upon a very wonderful creation indeed. Seeing the door to the room, one wouldn't expect the beauty inside. If outside the door was rather unfixed yet, inside, the floors and the walls were of marble; large velvet curtains draped the large glass windows; there were 3 long polished wooden tables; chandeliers adorned the ceilings, and on the far side of the wall was the door leading to the equally large kitchen.

Percival continued forward and went up the steps while continuing to ponder.  
  
Ever since after the war, Lady Chris has been more bright and happy...Even us knights have been more open..._Well that's good..._  
  
Percival sighed and went in his room at the very end of the hallway. He remembered once just after Twaikin made several new rooms, nobody wanted to choose the rooms at the end because it was too far away.

'.._So...? What's wrong with being too far away? Isn't that better? Nobody gets to disturb you...Well, Rich people are really so stereotyped.'_

Just as Percival opened the door to his room, he heard a very large thud. His eyes narrowed and he became alert. And as he opened the door, he unsheathed his sword in an instant. What he saw shocked him. Lying beside his bed on the floor were Luc and Sarah. Luc was lying on the floor, with his arms around Sarah's waist who was lying on top of him holding her staff. They both looked like they were ambushed, with their clothes ripped here and there, And their hair messy.  
  
When Percival heard a mumble, he instantly went to them and kneeled before them.  
  
"Sir Luc?! Miss Sarah??!"  
  
Sarah moved a little bit then raised her head weakly.  
  
"Plea—Please...He—Help---" Those were Sarah's last words before she lost consciousness.  
  
Percival mind was thinking. He had to move fast.  
  
_It's possible that this is merely a trick...or maybe not...they don't look like their fooling around...hmm...he could tell the others but If he told the others that Sarah and Luc are here, then they'd probably think of all different things and get started again...But if he hid them here...NO...But---right now, they're in dire need of help.............I know! The guy from the other room would definitely help...  
_  
Percival instantly ran out of his room and opened the door opposite his.  
  
"Hugo! Hugo! Sir---."  
  
"Percival?"  
  
Percival explained to Hugo the current problem. Hugo sat on his bed and was pensive for a moment.  
  
"Well...I can't really think of a solution yet. But for now, how about letting them rest? I'll take Luc and let him stay here while you take Sarah in."  
  
"Hmm...Sounds good to me...I'll get him right now."  
  
Percival went back to his room and pried Sarah out of Luc's grasp. Seems like he didn't want to let the girl go. After putting Sarah on the bed, he took away all of her hair ornaments (and no doubt about it had a hell of a hard time) and pulled the comforter over her, He carried Luc to the opposite room. Hugo helped him put Luc on his bed and put the comforter over him.  
  
"This should work out for now. Now you go and rest now Percival, you look really sleepy."  
  
"Sorry, it's that obvious huh."  
  
Percival left Hugo's room and went in his. He sat down the space beside the sleeping girl and leaned back. Since there was no bed, best just try to sleep like this since there was still space for him anyway.  
  
'Better get that rest before.....' and that was his last thought before drifting to sleep.  
  
==End chapter==

Ok, go click the next chapter!!! ;p ----------- 


	2. Chapter 2

All about Runes: Chapter 2 

'Damn it!' Sasarai thought as he walked along the hallways of Budehuc Castle. Last night had been terrible. For some reason, he was lured to drink. He didn't even know he was capable of doing it. He had only planned to drink a little bit of the wine. But for some particular reason, he managed to drink a bottle and a half.  
  
'I shouldn't have listened to that man—Joker, was it? Damn! And to think I'll be having guests today, important ones too! And I still have to talk with Thoma---' Sasarai's chain of thoughts was broken when he bumped straight into someone accidentally.  
  
"Oof!" the small figure of the person dropped to the floor.  
  
"Uhm...Cecile? I'm so sorry? Is that you?" Sasarai held out his hand to the person while trying to focus his eyes.  
  
"Uh...pardon my say, but Lord Sasarai, are you drunk? You breath smells of wine...And this is Louis, not Cecile. (A/N: I always thought Cecile and Louis were twins. lol)" Louis stood up and put his hands on his face.  
  
"Eh, sorry Louis, I'm just not myself today. Excuse me...Louis? What's wrong? Is there something on your face?---I mean..."  
  
Louis just stood standing there and mumbled something.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sasarai kneeled and held Louis' shoulders; noticing his neck was red.  
  
"It's...Lord Percival---He, He...In his room, I saw him! He...Mmm....Er....I'm sorry Lord Sasarai. It's just that, Er...Nothing...! I'll just--see you around!" After speaking in rambles words Louis disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Sasarai blinked.  
  
'What's wrong with that kid? Should I check up Sir Percival?' Sasarai stood up and went up the stairs.  
  
'I guess there's still time...Thomas' room is on the way anyway.' He thought as she glanced at the large pendulum clock on the wall.

**After a few minutes...**

**  
**  
"What the--?!!!??!!!!! Agh----!" The Harmonian High Priest exclaimed loudly and shut the door immediately after realizing shout must have woken up neighbors, and worse, the knight himself. He immediately ran away from Percival's room and went in his own room, which was only nearby, thinking at the last minute to save the knight some face, and definitely talk to him later.  
  
Some people instantly went knocking on his door. The combined voices of Thomas, Lilly, Hugo and Sgt. Joe were instantly heard. They were knocking so loudly that the high priest started to the door immediately to stop the ruckus.  
  
He took a deep breath before opening the door and said calmly:  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was having a terrible nightmare _a very terrible nightmare nearby indeed!_ . And I wasn't really aware of the fuss I brought to my neighbors. I apologize dearly."  
  
"Oh...It's no problem Lord Sasarai. We were just worried." Thomas said worriedly "wouldn't want problems to arise during the big preparation soon."  
  
"Hmph! I thought there was another monster. I could've showed you my new talent!" Lilly scoffed.  
  
Sgt. Joe looked skeptical and mumbled. "You thing a high priest would actually need your help?"  
  
"What's that you said???" Lilly barked at Sgt. Joe.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing." The duck said sarcastically and went away.  
  
"HEY! What do you mean by what you said?!" Lilly ran and chased him, and Thomas followed suit after nodding to Hugo and Sasarai. Leaving Hugo with the High Priest.  
  
Hugo then turned his attention to the priest and spoke.  
  
"You know about it, don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Sasarai looked questioning. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"About Sarah and Luc being here..."  
  
"Luc's with me..."  
  
Hugo led the High priest out of his room and across the hallway to his own. After entering, Hugo closed the door gently and led the high priest to the bed.  
  
"It's my......brother..." Sasarai looked towards Hugo. "What happened? How did they end up here?"  
  
"We don't know exactly...Percival found Sarah and Luc in his room. He was clueless, so I doubt he knows anything. We'll just have to wait for them to wake up. Until then, I'll have to tell the others of their arrival I guess. Uhm...Would you mind staying here for a while? To look for the bishop for now, just in case he wakes up."  
  
"Of course, I'll just stay here."  
  
"I'm so nervous..........Okay...I'll do it." Hugo then went out and closed the door gently.

**Percy's room after the priest's exclaim**"What the---?!?!?!?" Percival woke with a start and found out that he couldn't move, and there was a heavy weight on his shoulder. When he looked down, he was surprised to see Sarah's head resting peacefully on his shoulder. She probably rolled down on his bed.  
  
Percival took the time to think if he should wake her or not. But after feeling her move and mumble, he decided that he needn't wake her at all, she was already waking up.  
  
Sarah yawned and stretched on her bed.  
  
'Aaah...that was a nice sleep...' Sarah thought as she snuggled deeper on the bed. 'The bed's starting to get warm......wait a minute!...The bed moved!'  
  
Sarah was wide-awake by then, she immediately sat up and looked back. She was apparently shocked at discovering her bed was actually a person. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what happened. She was sure they died that day. She and Luc, yet they were sent back here again...why? What happened? What...?  
  
"Are you ok, Miss Sarah?"  
  
The sudden voice startled her. She simply stared at the man and tried to remember who he was. 'Ah! He's that knight Perival...' Sarah nodded and finally spoke up. "Where's Luc?"  
  
"Oh, the bishop's at the opposite room, do you wish to go there, my lady?"  
  
"Yes, please." Sarah replied meekly.  
  
Percival went out of bed and then held his hand out for Sarah. Sarah put her hand on his and tried standing, she was having a hard time though, after getting out of bed, her feet were still weak, and she couldn't stand still. She fully collapsed on Percival then.  
  
"Would you like me to just carry you, my lady? It would be no bother." Percival said.  
  
"No...it's...it's ok, I can still walk...I just...need assistance."  
  
"I'll just guide you then, just hold on to me."  
  
Percival held her elbow with his right hand and put his left arm around her shoulders to prevent her from falling. After a few more tries, they finally made it to stand; yet walking would obviously still be a problem.**Hugo's room before Sasarai's and Hugo's arrival.**Luc woke up at the loud sound coming from outside the door.  
  
..._That voice...it's---my brother's..._  
  
When he heard the door open and close, he immediately pretended to sleep. He heard Hugo and Sasarai's voices, yet he stayed silent. But after he heard Hugo leave, he started to pretend to wake up.  
  
"Luc?! Are you awake?" Sasarai panicked.  
  
"I was awake even before you entered that door, you're voice was so loud." Luc replied.  
  
Sasarai was silent.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And where's Sarah...? I thought she was with me...the last time I---" Luc was cut short.

"You're in Budehuc castle, I know you probably know where this is. Sir Percival found you and Sarah a few moments ago in his room. And Sarah's sleeping next door, she's in safe hands."

"...Why...?" Luc mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed, frowning as if in deep thought.

They kept silent for a few moments.  
  
"What happened? And...What happened to my True Earth Rune?..." Sasarai asked.  
  
"...I...don't know the true reason why we are here again.... After Sarah and I..died. We felt ourselves leave this land...this place. Yet when we neared The Place. We felt ourselves being pulled back...We felt other spirits come back with us too. I don't know what happened exactly, but I guess I'll just find out soon enough. As for your True Rune..." Luc closed his eyes. "It's still with me, as is my True Wind Rune...But how did you know the True Earth rune was not restored to you completely?"

"The truth is...I didn't feel it at first...I felt it a few days after, when I started to feel something lacking in me..." The High Priest replied.

"......."   
  
"Maybe...maybe Hikusaak still needed you here...."Sasarai continued."...I've been thinking for a long time......I haven't actually met him yet...Hikusaak. I just hear him all of a sudden... as if he's just right nearby." Sasarai looked away. "I know you'll probably be apologizing to us all now. I forgive you though... But to tell you frankly, I need my rune back."  
  
".......you can get it back..." Luc said silently. "But I do not yet have the strength to do so. But I promise I'll give it back."  
  
Sasarai looked out the window and at Luc again.  
  
"I understand why you did it, and honestly, I can't really blame you... It's just that the truth..." Sasarai stopped then stood up. "Well, since you're awake now anyway, I'll be leaving to give you more thinking time." Sasarai headed towards the door but stopped when Luc spoke up just as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry......brother. I truly am. I'm sorry for hiding it from you for too long...the truth." Luc said, looking out the window.  
  
"I know..." Sasarai replied before leaving. '_But you're not the only one with secrets_...'

**----------------**

Luc sighed.'This is going to be pretty hard.' He thought. He already regretted all he did in the past. And he's certainly going to apologize. But...he was not fully regretful of what he did. Although he was pretty aware of all the lives he perished. He knew all the same if he didn't do what he did, things wouldn't have been more peaceful.  
  
The sound of the door opening broke his thoughts.  
  
The door opened to reveal Sarah holding tight onto a man, trying her best to walk and even stand up. When they neared Luc, he sat up straight and opened his arms, his eyes with emotion. The man then let go of Sarah tenderly, letting her fall fully onto the bed in the arms of Luc, hugging him close.  
  
"Er...I'll be leaving then." Percival said blushing slightly.  
  
"Thank you." Luc spoke up.  
  
"No problem" Percival said just as he left the room.  
  
Sarah started crying then. She hugged him tight and cried hard. The feeling of hot tears falling down her cheeks was last felt ten years ago, and she was savoring the feeling of being comforted in peace. Luc just closed his eyes and caressed her head softly. No words were exchanged between the two, yet they understood each other and responded in silence. After a few more moments, Sarah started dozing off. When Luc realized Sarah was already sleeping, he started to sleep too.

**  
At the meeting hall  
**

In the room were the usual people: Thomas, Ceasar, Apple, Salome, Geddoe, Dupa, Sgt. Joe, Lucia and Hugo. The room was silent as they waited for Hugo to speak. They were all called to the hall because there was an emergency.  
  
"Er...Well...you see, something happened last night and..." Hugo took a deep breath. "Sir Percival found Sarah and Luc in his room tattered and torn. I am sure they mean no harm, for we have already settled differences with them in the past. Yet, I am not sure the others would understand. SO I hope you might help me explain to them. I am not yet aware of the reason they are here, for they are still not fit to be questioned. But I shall ask him immediately if he is already fit to it. But for now, let's give them peace. We wouldn't want another war **inside**the castle now would we?" Hugo took another deep breath after blurting that out.  
  
Thomas was the first to speak up.  
  
"I think it's good that they're here, they won't really have a hard time getting comfortable, and my people would love more company anyway. For them, the war is over."  
  
"The knights would understand." Salome responded.  
  
All of the others agreed to help Hugo. So the elders dismissed early. When Hugo was on his way to the elevator, he met Chris, who had a frown on her face.  
  
"Lady Chris, why were you not present at the meeting today?" Hugo greeted her.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Hugo, you mean the meeting's over?" Chris' frown deepened.  
  
"Er...what's wrong Lady Chris? You look upset."  
  
Chris just took a deer breath and mumbled a quick "It's nothing" before rushing away again.  
  
'Okaaaay...what's wrong with her?' Hugo thought as he waited the elevator to arrive.  
  
Just as the elevator door opened, a running Louis came crashing onto him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Sir Hugo, By any chance, has Lady Chris passed by?"  
  
"Uh...but she ran away again...what's wrong anyway? She looked upset."  
  
"Oh...THAT...well, I told him what I saw this morning." Louis blushed, blushing. "You see, I saw Sir Percival sleeping with a girl this morning----but I didn't mean it! It was an accident; I was supposed to ask him something! And I saw this pretty blonde girl sleeping on his shoulder. I—Well, so then I told Lady Chris, and she's REALLY upset that one of her noble knights would do it, something like that..."  
  
Hugo laughed inside. 'That knight.....'  
  
"I see. Well then, Lady Chris went that way. Good luck." Hugo said before heading to the elevator.**On the entrance of Budehuc Castle**"Well, you see, we don't let strangers enter just like that, Nash. And you know that." Cecile said to the Harmonian Spy.  
  
"Really Cecile, you should really let US enter. We don't mean any harm anyway."  
  
"I didn't say you'd bring harm...It's just that..." Cecile glanced at the silver-haired pale woman from inside the gate once more.  
  
Nash sighed.  
  
"Do we look like some people who are not fit to enter this wonderful castle?"  
  
Cecile then studied the people once more.  
  
Behind Nash were four women and a man talking, and behind them were 5 to 7 soldiers. The taller girl of the four had porcelain skin and long straight shiny blonde hair that was tied with a white ribbon on her back. Her emerald green eyes were shining softly and her Harmonian robes were not to be ignored of the unique design and perfect shading, she was obviously the reserved, poised and elegant type of woman. The slightly shorter girl also had shiny blonde hair yet had twirls at the bottom and was pulled back by 2 bright green ribbons, she had the same shining emerald green eyes as the other girl, so Cecile assumed she was probably her younger sister. The shorter girl's robes were of same value as the taller ones, yet she was moving more actively so Cecile assumed she was the more active type.  
  
The two other girls were obviously the 2 richer women's friends. One was a redhead with curly hair and light orange eyes and an ebony-haired woman with cobalt blue eyes. Both had the same expensive robes too. The sole man behind was probably another friend. His smile was charming and his midnight black hair was soft. His cobalt blue eyes were shining under the sun as he talked to the 4 women. His robes were also of expensive value.  
  
Yet the pale woman beside Nash was different. She was so pale and her long silver hair was making her paler. Yet she looked stunningly beautiful altogether in her expensive blue robes. She's probably a vampire. Cecile shuddered. Nash changed his clothes too; he was dressed more elegantly.  
  
Cecile sighed. _'If I didn't know any better, I'd think Nash was a prince with his royal relatives.'  
_  
"I guess I'll ask permission from Thomas first, but I don't think the soldiers can come in."  
  
"No need for that Cecile." Sasarai suddenly emerged from the castle. "I have already taken care of permission from Thomas. And these are guests."  
  
"I told you." Nash said before he and the pale woman entered.  
  
Sasarai went straight directly to the tall blonde elegant woman behind. He kissed the back of her palm and smiled sweetly at her. The lady laughed softly.  
  
"You never change, Lord Sasarai." She said.  
  
"Nor do you, my lady. Your beauty still cannot be compared. I welcome you at our wonderful castle, Budehuc. Let me lead my lady to her room. And...I'm afraid the soldiers really aren't allowed to enter." The high priest said as he glanced behind them.  
  
"I'll take care of that!" the shorter lady said. She then amazingly summoned her staff and with one wave, the soldiers disappeared.  
  
"I see you've been practicing, Lady Faye. You transported them back, I assume?" Sasarai said.  
  
"Yup! And of course I practice! What do you expect? Just because you're the High Priest doesn't mean you're stronger! FYI, half of them was illusions." Faye scoffed.  
  
Sasarai just laughed and guided the taller woman.  
  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!! Farrah! Wait!!!" the young girl then chased both, leaving the 2 other girls and the boy behind.  
  
The ebony-haired woman approached Cecile.  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience; Lady Faye is just like that. I'm Luna by the way, Faye's and Farrah's cousin. And this Scarlette, which is another cousin." Luna said, pointing to the redhead. "And that man is my big brother, his name is Stefan. We're here to assist our two cousins, they're parents are away you see. And if ever there's a problem concerning them, just come to us, ok?"  
  
Cecile smiled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you."**Meanwhile...outside great hollow....**Jimba opened his eyes. His vision was blurry so he rubbed them and sat up, after glancing around he realized he was outside the unusually unguarded entrance of great hollow. After standing up, he noticed a small figure lying on the ground nearby. Upon instinct, He kneeled beside the small girl and shook her.  
  
"Little Girl...Little Girl..." The small girl opened her eyes and sat up. "Huh...?" she said.  
  
"Oh!! Hello! I'm Yuna. You are Jimba right?" the little girl said cheerily after seeing him.  
  
Jimba was shocked.  
  
"How do you know my name, little girl?"  
  
"I know because it's my duty to know. Come on! Let's go to Budehuc Castle!" Yuna jumped up and pulled him.  
  
"Wait! What happened?? Aren't I supposed to be..."  
  
"Dead?" Yuna said. "Nope, you're pretty much alive. Just come with me and you'll know!"  
  
Jimba had no choice but to follow.

**  
Inside Budehuc**

"Wow!!! Nice room!! Although it isn't as nice as my room in Harmonia." Faye exclaimed, bouncing on the bed.  
  
"You should be thankful, this was built especially for you and your sister." Sasarai said.

"Why do our rooms have to be separated anyway? We never keep secrets from each other." Faye mumbled.  
  
He was standing in the doorway with his hand and legs crossed.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have bothered. Lord Sasarai." Farrah said.  
  
"No, it's no problem, Lady Farrah. Twaikin enjoys digging as much as Faye enjoys to use magic."  
  
Farrah tilted her head to the side a bit in question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you insulting me?!?!" Faye hopped in front the Priest, her curls bouncing, and looked up at him, her eyes blazing. The Milian sisters had the most wonderful eyes with those long thick lashes, especially when angry. He just loved to see that.  
  
Sasarai laughed.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that now would I? Or the royal Harmonian army would kick me out just because I TEASED one of the Royal heirs of the throne to Harmonia."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"HEY!!! You--!" Faye summoned her staff and started to cast a spell.  
  
"Faye, stop that!" Farrah exclaimed. "This isn't our home."  
  
"But---!" Faye started to contradict.  
  
"And you too Lord Sasarai. No teasing of Faye this time."  
  
Sasarai stopped laughing. "Of course, my lady, I was merely checking if your younger sister would tell me that I'll be arrested because of teasing, just like before! What a child!"  
  
"Child??! I am ONLY a year younger than my sister if you don't know!" Faye barked at him.  
  
"Ok, if you say so...I'll be back Lady Farrah, Lady Faye." Sasarai said before nodding to the two and leaving the room.

---end chappie!! Okie!! Click the next!!!ï --------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

**All About Runes:** Chapter 3  
  
Jimba looked suspiciously at the little girl walking slowly in front of him. They were already walking along the end of the plains to Budehuc, and the girl Yun hadn't said a word. He knew he had died that day at the Cyndar ruins, and he also felt himself as a spirit. But having life again and walking on these familiar plains were doubtful.  
  
"There it is!" Yun shouted back as she pointed towards the high castle.  
  
Jimba stared hard at the castle in front of them. Was this really Budehuc? Last time he was here, the gates were incomplete. Actually, there weren't really any gates. But right in front of him was a high red polished gate connected to brick walls that seemed to surround the castle. And the upper part of the castle that was still seen through the gates seemed brand new and newly polished. And for some odd reason, the castle seemed to be a bit higher this time.  
  
"Little girl, are you sure we are on the right castle?" Jimba asked  
  
"Yep! No doubt about that." Yun smiled as she searched for inside the castle through the gates. "Oh! Sir knight!" she finally called.  
  
A short knight neared them. Rather, a young girl.  
  
"I'm no sir! But I AM the head of the guards of Budehuc castle, Cecile. Who are you and what is your business here?" Cecile said rather harshly.  
  
"I thought Budehuc castle was open to public? So it was all a rumor then..." Yun said.  
  
"No! No! You see...Budehuc castle is under renovation. And it won't be open to public for a few more months, maybe a years. We plan to improve it a little bit more, and we have already talked to the townspeople anyway. And during those months, many important people are staying here, so please understand." Cecile replied.  
  
"Cecile, open the gates. It's Jimba. And this young girl is Yun, the youngest sister of the Alma Kinan sisters, Yumi and Yuiri." Jimba finally spoke up.  
  
Cecile finally noticed Jimba and started to stutter.  
  
"Oh! I---I'm sorry. I didn't know...Please, enter." Cecile said as she opened the gates.  
  
"Thank you." Yun said before she and Jimba entered, heading straight inside.  
  
'Jimba...I...He...Isn't he already......??!' Cecile thought as she shook her head.

**-------------------------------------**"Hey Nash!" Faye caught up with the lad as he started to descend the stairs.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" Nash replied.  
  
"Okaaaay.....since when did you start getting formal with me?" Faye raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ever since the news that you and your sister were royalties spread."  
  
"What?! And what are you doing 'believing' rumors like that?!?!"  
  
"Shh......quiet." Nash said as he looked around.  
  
"But...but...aren't we supposed to be...I thought we were to pose as your family friends?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I already told High Priest Sasarai that. They'll announce it later on. Now keep a low profile ok?"  
  
"Ok...uhm...so we're not supposed to let ANYBODY know about our real identities??"  
  
"YES, or we'll ALL be dead."  
  
"Ok fine..." Faye said as she turned and headed back to her room.**------------------**As Jimba and Yun walked entered the gates, Jimba finally noticed that the people have been pretty busy. The floors were fixed and all the houses were new. There were several tiny plants around and the place was extended heavily. The Lottery shop and Piccolo's tent were gone, leaving a clear view of the perfect large garden at the back of the inn with several fountains and benches. At the middle of the garden was a pond with a small bridge over it. The sight was simple exquisite.  
  
The place had several added lampposts and few benches scattered around. At the place where Jeanne's and Hortez's shop were was a single 2 floored building with glass windows. And the same goes for Guillame's and Gordon's shop. The staircases leading to the castle and leading down were also renovated; they weren't the same irregularly stone piled steps but fixed marble steps. The scenery up the small steps was not much different from the past though, but the mosses, shrubs and dirt were gone. The floor was also fixed.  
  
The outside and inside of the castle were repainted and the windows were fixed. The web cobs and dirt inside were gone and new paintings and furniture scattered all over the place, and the broken walls were all newly built up. The stairs were polished marble and carpeted. All over the place, no dirt was present.  
  
Yun stopped just in front of the elevator and turned around.  
  
"They're coming." She said as she faced the steps.  
  
Yun was right. Coming down the steps were Ceasar and Nash. When Ceasar finally saw them, he stopped and stared long before closing his eyes.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Ceasar?" Nash asked.  
  
"It's nothing. My eyes seem to be deceiving me." Ceasar replied as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Does that mean we're ghosts, little girl?" Jimba whispered to Yun.  
  
Yun merely smiled and walked towards the two.  
  
"Lord Silverburg, Lord Latjke." Yun nodded, acknowledging the two. "This fine warrior Jimba and I have traveled far and have finally arrived here. Will you help us?"  
  
"You?! I thought you were...ahem" Nash looked awkward. "...dead?"  
  
"And you too..." Ceasar frowned at Jimba.  
  
"Ceasar...can you see them too?" Nash asked silently.  
  
"Yes..er..." Ceasar was cut off.  
  
"Yun!" Two voices shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Oh! Yuiri! Yumi!" Yun smiled and waved at them.  
  
Yumi ran down the stairs and hugged her youngest sister.  
  
"The spirits told us that you were here." Yumi let her go and looked at Jimba. "And him too."  
  
Yun smiled sweetly. "I'll explain once all is ready. But for now, I'd like to let people know we're alive, and not ghosts"  
  
Yuiri walked towards them. "I understand. We'll talk to them. Yumi, bring them to the unoccupied rooms."  
  
Yumi nodded and leaded the smiling Yun and the dazed Jimba away.  
  
Yuiri faced Ceasar and Nash. "Would you help me gather the elders in the hall immediately? And please ask later, not now. Thank you" Then she left.  
  
_'That girl...she knew my real name...'_ Nash thought.

Both stood there stunned at what happened.

Nash was the first to react. "They're not ghosts..." Nash sighed. "So.....Let's go Silverburg, we were asked to help a lady."  
  
"O---ok..." Ceasar then went to the other direction, but not before hitting himself straight onto a pillar.**--------------------------**After a few minutes, the same people were gathered at the hall. And most of those people had the 'what-is-it-now?!' look on their faces. They waited until Yuiri and Yumi entered before they relaxed. The sisters took their seats and looked at everybody's faces.  
  
"I know you were gathered here just moments ago, but what we'll be saying is rather important." Yumi said.  
  
"Just this morning, my youngest sister, Yun, whom is also known to be dead, arrived at our door. The spirits told us that our sister would be coming back today, together with a warrior, and it's true." Yuiri said  
  
"I believe you know this warrior as well, he goes by the name Wyatt, or more commonly known, Jimba." Several gasps and reactions were heard. Yumi stared hard at Chris as she continued. "I would just like to inform you that they are not spirits nor wandering ghosts. And it would be better if everybody treated them as if they were really alive, because they really are."  
  
Chris was starting to look confused, and she moved here and there on her seat.  
  
"I believe that the mages Luc and Sarah have also arrived this morning. And they are also alive. The reason they are here, only Yun knows. But she will explain once she feels everything is ready and fit. But she has also told me that the mages will bring no harm, nor will the other two who will be showing up soon. I hope that people will forget the past experiences and try to be comfortable with the newcomers. That is all Yun wishes to say."  
  
"Are there any questions?" Yuiri asked.  
  
Dupa spoke up. "How do we know what Yun is saying is true?"  
  
"Our youngest sister is quite gifted. She is similar to what you call a seer; it is rare in Alma Kinan though. She can sense and see things that are about to happen and things happening." Yumi replied.  
  
During the questioning period, Chris asked to be excused then left. And after the sisters knew that everyone was convinced, their meeting finally ended. But Sasarai seemed to have more things to say.  
  
"I would also like to say that there are also new guests that arrived a moment ago. They are old friends of mine and also neighbors of Nash Clovis in the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia."  
  
'Clovis? If I'm not mistaken...didn't that little girl Yun call him something else?" Ceasar thought momentarily. 'Oh well...I guess I'm getting old.'  
  
"I'm afraid their parents have just passed away a few weeks ago resulting unto our friend Nash accompanying them back here since no one would be there to guard them under personal circumstances....." Sasarai was cut off as the door to the hall opened, revealing the 2 Milian sisters and the 3 cousins.  
  
"Speaking of which, may I introduce to everybody, my lady Farrah Milian and lady Faye Milian. This is Lady Luna Widquin, a cousin, and her brother Stefan Widquin. Another cousin is absent I'm afraid. But you'll recognize her; she has long red locks and is particularly fond of wearing.......er- hem....more unfeminine clothes for her everyday." Sasarai said as he introduced each of them.  
  
Each of the four bowed slightly at the mention of their names.  
  
"Is it really ok that we stay here? Uhm, we weren't really invited...and we came here suddenly...so...er..." Farrah looked down.  
  
Everybody said that it was ok and gave their condolences to the Milian sisters. So the meeting ended with no problem. Except for Chris.

**---------------------------------**

Chris was found sitting at the empty garden with her back to the unseen part of the bridge. She was staring blankly at the pond, just sitting with her hands around her knees thinking of the many things that happened in her life. During the past, she had spent most of her time searching for her father. She had thought at first that he had died, but refused at believing it later on. She knew somehow her father was still out there.  
  
And at the time they joined the Fire Bringer, she almost forgot all about her father. But as fast as her father had disappeared, he was found out to be one of the Karayans, living as 'Jimba'. And just like that, just after she had discovered his true identity, he passed away. She had suffered long enough to be tortured once more. But those days in the past were still the same empty ones driven by duty and will.  
  
She knew all of her knights tried their best to console her once they knew, but even those couldn't make for totally forget about her father. The news that was delivered in the hall a moment ago struck her hard. She thought it was a joke. Apparently it wasn't. She went straight to where the empty rooms were and found Jimba sleeping on a bed in one of the unoccupied rooms. She even went inside and held his hand to check if it was all an illusion, but his hand was not the same cold one she held last time, it was warm.  
  
Normally, girls who had witnessed what she did would have cried hard and locked themselves in their room. But it just wasn't her. She wasn't raised that way...her parents weren't there with her when she grew up. And now her father's here.  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
Suddenly something big fell down from a tree nearby startling her. Chris immediately stood up and went near. She tiptoed to see if there was something past the high bushes.  
  
"Oooh...that hurts..." A voice of a girl was heard inside. The figure started to stand up and hold something rather long as support to stand up. The figure then walked out, and rather unsteadily, out of the shadows of the tree to the pathway.  
  
The girl was probably just about a few years older than Chris judging from her appearance. She seemed to be a mage because of her staff and her unique Harmonian clothes though. The upper part of her long straight ebony hair was held up at the back of her head by a dark violet hair ornament that twisted her hair here and there, letting the lower half flow behind her back. Some strands were encircled by long thin purple and white threadlike strands and tied at the bottom. It would have been better if thin stems and leaves weren't sticking out from here and there on her hair.  
  
"Uhm...excuse me, but are you alright?" Chris asked as she looked to see if there were wounds.  
  
"Yep, thanks anyway." The girl smiled and looked at her. "Do you, by any chance, know where this place would be?"  
  
"This is Budehuc Castle. Are you one of the residents?" Chris replied.  
  
"Oh, no no. I'm sorry; I must have transported myself mistakenly. I was supposed to transport myself to Crystal Valley. My name is Viki. And I'm one of the guardians in the Circle Palace in Harmonia. And you are?" Viki smiled innocently.  
  
"Vi---Viki? Are you in anyway excelling in the range of blinking magic?"  
  
'Please don't tell me----' Chris thought.  
  
"Oh Yes! Blinking magic is my specialty, it's my way of transporting anywhere."  
  
Chris sighed. 'Not ANOTHER one...two is scary...three is a nightmare...'  
  
"Oh, what is your name by the way?" Viki asked.  
  
"Chris Lightfellow. You may call me Chris."  
  
"Chris Lightfellow??? That's odd...your name is exactly the name of the lady knight I met a few years ago, she was admired by all her knights." Viki chuckled. "She received the True Water Rune and she joined Fire Bringers when they fought Luc too."  
  
"Er...Uhm..." Chris was speechless.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I see you arrived too." A small voice suddenly spoke up behind Chris. Little Viki walked towards the guardian Viki and stopped in front of her.  
  
The guardian Viki just stared at the younger Viki as if trying to remember something. She then stopped examining the little girl and walked to the entrance of the garden and looked around. Her face suddenly became alert as she walked more quickly and stopped in front of the inn. She then saw Cecile and Thomas entering the main door to the castle.  
  
Guardian Viki suddenly ran back to where Chris and younger Viki were standing and asked immediately to the kid:  
  
"How long is it past the time when the 5 True Elemental Runes were given back to their owners after the war? The one where Hugo and Chris Lightfellow were included?"  
  
"Four and a half months to be exact." Little Viki replied.  
  
Guardian Viki sank down on her knees and banged hear head on her staff.  
  
"Oh no..." Guardian Viki mumbled.  
  
"It's ok, the other one is still here too, and yes, you transported yourself four and a half months back to the past. I advise you to just enjoy your stay here." Little Viki said as she walked slowly back to the entrance of the garden.  
  
"Little Viki, why is it that you seem too much different from the other Viki? The mage inside." Chris asked in wonder.  
  
"You mean she's more clumsy and er...shall we say, not that keen?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I'm more similar to the guardian. This one, the one that just arrived." Then Little Viki walked away.  
  
"Wait!!" Guardian Viki jumped up and chased Little Viki, leaving Chris speechless and staring at the entrance.  
  
"What...a day..." Chris said as she sighed and walked across the bridge and stopped in the middle too look below and observe the fishes once more. "Fishes are great...Fishes are very fun to watch...Fishes are cute..."

".........."

"Yuck...I take that back..."  
  
"Lady Chris? Is that you?" a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
Chris turned around to find Kathy walking slowly towards her.  
  
"I knew it was you! You look different, but much better without your armor." Kathy said then laughed.  
  
Chris smiled. "Thanks. Taking a break?"  
  
"Yep..." Kathy replied as she looked down from the bridge and threw something down to the fishes. "The horses are resting too so I feed the fishes sometimes, you know. That's why I almost always spend my time in the garden on my resting time. What brings YOU here?"  
  
"Oh...I visit the garden occasionally when I want to relax or think about something."  
  
"So I assume you came here to think about something?"  
  
"What made you say that?"  
  
Kathy laughed. "Because if you REALLY wanted to rest you wouldn't be smiling."  
  
"Oh..." Chris sighed. "I want to ask you something...for advice actually."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When I was young, I never got to know my parents well...my mom died a very long time ago. And my father was said to have disappeared when I was very young...And after several years of searching, I finally find him. Yet I never got the chance to talk to him before he went away again. And now that he's back, I don't know what to do..."  
  
Kathy closed her eyes and was silent for a moment. When she spoke up again, she had a look of wonder on her face.  
  
"You know what Chris? We aren't that much different after all. I grew up without the presence of my father; all I know is that he likes to search for treasure. Of course I still feel a little bit sad about that, but I know one thing's for sure, he really loved my mom and me. My mom told me that they had a little conflict in the past, but...she has already passed away.... Dad's still alive though." Kathy stopped for a moment to clear her throat before continuing. "If you want my advice, I'd say you should treasure him before it's too late. You're one of those lucky people who found their living parent. Try enjoying your time with him and talk to him once about all the matters in the past. Once the problems are settled, I promise it would be really great for you."  
  
Chris stared at the waters as she replied.  
  
"...Thanks Kathy...I----" Chris then faced her. "I'm not really good at these kinds of things but...I'm sure you'll meet your father someday, if he really loves you, it'll happen someday for sure."  
  
"Thanks Chris. Good Luck."  
  
Chris smiled in return and waved goodbye before rushing back to the castle.

**-----------------MEANWHILE-----------------  
**Hortez was still sitting open-mouthed in front of Jeane at the opposite side of the table.  
  
"That's the reason. So do you agree on helping me now?" Jeane asked.  
  
"Wait for a moment." Hortez replied as he rested his head on his hands. "The information is registering in my mind...Miss Jeane, are you truly sure about what you have just revealed to me?"  
  
"Yes. We're supposed to do it anyway... They told me." Jeane smiled and giggled.  
  
Hortez looked out the window and rolled his eyes.  
  
"OKAY...I agree... Since it IS important..."  
  
"Hee Hee, the others have spread now. The other residents of the castle are starting to take the effect. I'll send the others in a few days. But of course I already told them that it's not effective on us." Jeane said as she walked in front of a painting on the wall.  
  
She touched the painting with her right hand and the painting instantly changed to a metal square that opened in an instant she pulled back her hand. Inside were the orbs they found that dawn. They were glowing brightly now, and after a few moments, one of the orbs disappeared. Jeane eyebrows furrowed and she started to frown, and in an instant, their glow disappeared.  
  
When Jeane snapped as she walked away, the square metal changed back to the old painting, leaving the orbs secure inside.  
  
"Another has been realeased." Jeane said to Hortez who has drinking water to steady himself.---------------------------Aila woke with a start. For a moment she felt a tingling feeling all over her body. When she opened her eyes groggily, she pulled off the blanket covering her and started to sit up but found that she couldn't. When she looked down, he saw Ace sleeping below him with his feet over her knees. Upon instinct, she kicked Ace and started to stand up.  
  
That's Joker is really a cheater. Last night he told her that he's treat her for soda. Obviously, she wouldn't turn down such a perfect offer. But that night, what he gave him was wine. He even told her that it was a special kind of soda. Yeah Right. His 'special kind of soda' brought her drunk.  
  
When Aila looked around, he saw few people sleeping on the several layers of sheets laid out for them to sleep on along the floor of the tavern. There was Wan Fu, Kenji, Elaine, Duke, Beecham, Ace, and Joker. And it seemed odd that none of them had blankets. Anne was nowhere to be found too.  
  
Aila started towards the door, thinking to head back to her comfortable bed to sleep some more, her head was pretty dizzy. When she opened the door leading to the main hallway, she was surprised to see Jacques talking to a little kid. When she closed the door silently, his voice startled her.  
  
"You finally woke up?" He said as he patted the little kid on the head.  
  
"Oh, yeah. But they're all still asleep. What happened?" Aila replied walking to him.  
  
"You people got pretty drunk and passed out. Anne thought it was pretty amusing to let you all sleep in the tavern." The little kid smiled at Jacques and ran away.  
  
"Oh...you gave me the blanket?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Gee thanks. Sorry, but I have to go, my head's dizzy and I need to sleep on MY bed."  
  
"Ok. See you" Jacques walked away and entered the door to the tavern.  
  
Aila stared at the door for a moment before running up the stairs. 'That's odd...I seem to have forgotten something.'

**---------------------**

"So when did you say the effects would start to show again?" Hortez asked the Rune sage.  
  
He was standing against the far wall with his arms crossed, thinking hard.  
  
"In a few hours." Jeane giggled.  
  
"Wait...let me get this straight. Those orbs were runes of what?"  
  
"They are runes that give abnormal effects to people; these effects cause people to act the way they do not normally do. It is really important that they be used because they are quite ancient and at the brink of destruction. The destruction is not that big, but with their number, it's as worse as the destruction of a True rune. I thought it would be best to use these runes to the people of Budehuc, since the castle consists of strong people, and the effect will last no more than 3 to 5 months anyway. It would be amusing to watch the people too. Hee Hee."  
  
Hortez sighed. "I'm not familiar with these things much. But I hope this works."  
  
Jeane just laughed in reply.

end of chapter.

If you want to review because you want to say something, feel free!

Anyway, go click!!! ------------ 


	4. Chapter 4

**All About Runes:**Chapter 4

That night, everybody in the castle gathered themselves in the spacious dining room for the special dishes Mamie was to make to celebrate the sudden arrival of the new guests. Everybody was present that night. And since they were in huge numbers, they occupied the three long huge tables.  
  
The first table consisted mostly of Grasslanders; the second one consisted of Harmonians and the last table consisted of the Zexens and the people of the castle. With just one look at the dining room, one could notice the great difference within each of the separate tables. The Grassland men were speaking and laughing at the same time while the women chatted around merrily. The Zexen and Budehuc table were talking to each other in a soft manner and stayed silent most of the time. The Harmonian table was the most silent of them; the people were whispering softly amongst themselves as they studied the surroundings. Yet most of them stayed silent too.  
  
When it was already time for dinner, several waiters walked in the dining room as they carried several large and tall covered dishes to the different tables. After the food was set up, everybody took off the cover of the food as their mouths watered. Mamie was the best cook in the whole Grassland and Zexen, so everybody didn't waste their time on gobbling the different kinds delicious food that seemed to glow bright on it's porcelain dishes.  
  
"Here Roland! You too Thomas! An' this here too!!......" Leo blabbered continuously while giving out some food; unaware of the constant stares the people were giving him.  
  
Roland stayed silent as he stared at the dripping large meat Leo had thrown carelessly on his plate; silently wishing it could've landed somewhere else. After a few more moments of his silence, a person spoke up.  
  
"Err..." Borus' sudden voice made him look at the blonde knight. "Are you--- er---finishing that, Roland?"  
  
Roland saw that Borus was looking at the meat.  
  
"It's ok, you can have it." Roland replied as he pushed his plate towards Borus.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok?" Borus said as he studied at the elf carefully.  
  
"Yes, it's ok. I'm just in no mood to eat."  
  
Borus merely nodded and sliced it in two, putting the other half on his plate. Then he said: "I'll just get half of it, so you can eat the other half, don't starve yourself Roland."  
  
The elf closed his eyes as nodded silently. When he opened his eyes, he began to eat the meat, SLOWLY. It did taste good though, for him. There's just this thought that always held him back when he wanted to eat it. After finishing the slice of food, he left his eating utensils on his plate and looked around the table.  
  
Lady Chris was sitting silently, chewing on the small piece of ham that she took from her scarcely filled plate ('Was she on a diet?'). Percival was drinking wine as he ate some fish ('so typical of Percival'). And the half drunk Leo was gobbling on almost all the food on the table (No questions asked). Roland felt tired and started to stand.  
  
"Roland." Percival called to the elf. "Leaving so soon? The dinner has just begun, you know."  
  
Roland closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm in no mood for that. Pardon me, but I'll be retiring earlier today." Then he left.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Percival faced Borus.  
  
Borus merely shrugged and continued to eat his dinner.---------------------------'It is soooo boring..." Faye said as she sat eating a little piece of ham she stole from the High Priest beside him. 'The guy didn't even notice!.....Ugh...This is it!'  
  
And with one swoop the little blonde lady forked away the whole ham from Sasarai's plate while he was looking away. Giggling mischievously, she placed it on the empty platter of the chilled shrimp that was already eaten up a while ago and poured the whole case of hot sauce on it.  
  
Sasarai's head snapped at her direction and he looked nonchalant. "Fine, it's yours."  
  
Faye felt disappointed. He REALLY wasn't going to put a fight?? That's odd...'Oh Well, there's always Nash.' she looked at the person beside Luna, who was in front of her, to see Nash eating silently. When Faye glanced beside her on her left, she noticed Sierra with her head on her hand, silently twisting the vegetables around the soup on the bowl. Beside the vampire was Sarah, and in front of the blonde mage was Luc. Luna, who was sipping on her soup, was silent. Unlike Scarlette, whose eyes twinkled as she ate on probably every kind of dish she placed on her plate. And of course there was always Stefan, whose hobby was probably to flatter every girl he met. When she looked beside her, she saw the High Priest talking silently with her older sister.  
  
She sighed as she twisted a lock of hair absentmindedly. She knew the High Priest liked her sister, yet she didn't know if her sister liked him back. The High Priest was an old friend of her family, and he was probably one of the very few who didn't mistreat them immediately after they knew her and her sister's real family origin.  
  
'Everyone's so boring today...' she sighed and pushed her chair back.  
  
"Where are you going, Faye? If you disappear like last time again, your sister will have a heart attack." Nash spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Oh don't mind her. It's her choice anyway. And she's old enough to make her own decisions. Just don't bring us to be shook awake early tomorrow to look for you again." Sierra said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
Faye smiled and crept away silently.  
  
"That little girl has grown much...She's one of them isn't she?" Sierra said silently to the spy in front of her.  
  
"Yes. And for some reason, I like her better than her sister too, even though she's a little rebellious, very unlikely for her kind." He replied as she watched the young girl close the entrance door silently.  
  
"Me too." Sierra sat up straight and sipped wine from her goblet. She glanced at the pale blonde girl beside her who was eating silently and then at the expressionless Luc in front of the blonde mage. She had become acquainted with the True Rune bearer a few years ago in the Dunan Unification War. But even at that time, if she'd remembered correctly, he had been silent and reserved, rarely speaking to anyone. As if he changed whatsoever.  
  
And one time while she was one her way to this castle a few months ago, she had met, or rather, saw the pale (yet again) blonde mage sitting by the lake near some ruins. Sierra was still on her 'other' form that day, so it was easier to study her. Sierra thought she was a vampire at first, with her pale features and all. But her clothes and staff didn't make her look like one. Sierra wondered who she was and what she was doing here. She was probably in some connection to Luc, with the way they were acting. Not that she cared anyway.

'_Why did I even bother going here anyway? As if the food would make any difference.' _Sierra sighed and glanced out the window.

------------------------  
  
On one end of the grassland table, Hugo and Fubar were fighting over an extra large slice of meat. Fubar was biting the other end and Hugo's fork was pulling it from the other side. Lucia and Aila tried stopping them, even suggesting that they just share. It was hopeless.  
  
"Fubarrr...Give it to----me—" Hugo said as he pulled with all his might.  
  
Fubar just pulled harder.  
  
"Fuuu---barrr---Just this---once-----It's----mine!!" Hugo thought he won.  
  
Alas, a sound of something ripping was heard. The large slice of meat was ripped in half because of their constant pulling. Now they had no choice but to eat their share. Lucia and Aila sighed in relief.  
  
"I wondered when it would break." Lucia mumbled.  
  
"Yeah...Uhm..." Aila blushed and looked down. "...Chief Lucia, I have something to ask. But uh...I don't think this is...er...not the proper place."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"It's---It's about me...There's just something wrong about me..."  
  
"Ok, we'll talk later."  
  
Aila nodded and concentrated on eating her food, unaware of a faint yellow glow that emitted from her stomach.-----------------------Faye walked aimlessly around the castle top's wide terrace. She'd grabbed a box of muffins in the kitchen before heading out the castle. For a moment she didn't know where she would go, and upon discovering the empty space on the top of the castle, she immediately went there. The terrace was a wide space, and although it was lacking a few more lampposts, it fortunately had several benches around.  
  
'Probably another added place...' she thought as she went near the edge and looked down the balcony railing before sitting down one of the benches near the edge. It was a little windy and cold up there, a perfect place for relaxing. She silently munched on one of the muffins as she closed her eyes, leaned back and let the wind play with her blonde twirls. It was really good to be up there, with nobody disturbing.  
  
She stayed like that for a moment, with her emerald robes fluttering around before she felt a blade on her throat. She immediately went alert.  
  
"Don't move." A low voice mumbled on her ear.  
  
"So what? You're going to kill me?" Faye snapped back, crossing her arms. "As if I care."  
  
The blade slowly moved away from her throat as he felt the person move away from her. She immediately turned around and summoned her staff in front of her. It was hard to see the person at first, but then she discovered there were actually two people. The person holding the blade was a tall guy in black with his long blonde hair in a braid, his face covered by his black hat. The other man was a redhead in white robes with his face hidden in darkness. The second figure seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite put her finger around it.  
  
"Hmph. Not so bad for a mage. I can't wait..." The man in black said as another blade slid down from other sleeve, appears he had twin blades. Faye readied herself for a spell.  
  
"Wait Yuber." The other man said. "I think..."  
  
The redhead stepped out of the dark, totally revealing his full figure. Faye had the blank look on her face. 'Is that----?'  
  
And upon realizing the truth, she spared no time and leaped into the arms of the redhead and hugged him tight.  
  
"Brother Albert!!!!" Faye squealed in delight. "Where've you been?!"  
  
Albert had a closed his eyes and hugged her back. "I knew you looked very familiar. I'm sorry little princess, I didn't recognize you."  
  
"You know her, Albert?" Yuber said.  
  
"Yes, I'm a family friend of hers. So you may keep those blades of yours. She may be of assistance too." Albert replied.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Faye said as she glanced at the two.  
  
Albert explained the situation to the little lady. Just a few days ago, some odd blind lady 'visited' them. The 'blind lady' told the both of them to head here because what they were looking for were here, and that the seer there would help them. But the strategist thought that simply walking in would not work.  
  
"Oh I know the seer! She just arrived this morning too! Her name's Yun, maybe I can call her here and let her talk to you." Faye exclaimed brightly.  
  
"That would be great. Can you do that without being suspicious now, little princess?" Albert asked.  
  
"You're underestimating my talents. Of course I can! And quit calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore." She frowned slightly. "By the way, where are you two going to stay tonight?"  
  
"We plan to stay here until then."  
  
"That won't do! You can stay in my room!" she offered.  
  
Yuber, who had been silent, snorted. "I'd rather stay here."  
  
"Fine then! It's your choice anyway. But I promise it's not comfortable here."  
  
"Don't mind him. He'll really stay here anyway." Albert said.  
  
"It's a good thing you know that. Then again, what don't you know?" Yuber's blue eye glanced at the strategist.  
  
Faye ignored the man. "So you'll be staying in my room, brother Albert. And that's final! You know better than to argue with me!"  
  
Albert closed his eyes. "I'm sorry princess, people might see me. And besides, your sister might see me."  
  
Faye grinned. "You really underestimate me. I've BEEN practicing magic, you know. And a door separates our rooms anyway. You're staying there so quit arguing with me. And your friend can stay there too, it's big enough."  
  
Albert sighed.  
  
"Ok then, I'll stay there for now but I doubt he will. " Albert then faced Yuber. "You ok here?"  
  
"Most comfortable." Yuber replied before going back to the shadows.  
  
"So...how do we get there without being noticed?" Albert asked.  
  
Faye stood in front of him and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she waved her staff and light surrounded Albert. When the lights disappeared, Faye opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Now you're invisible. So we can go back to my room without getting you noticed. Don't worry about getting bumped by people, almost all the residents are in the dining room celebrating." Faye faced the shadows. "Are you sure he'll be ok here?"  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
"Ok then, let's go back, it's starting to get hot already." The girl walked towards the exit, with Albert in tow.  
  
"Hot? I think you may have worn too much of your robes princess. It's cold here." The man replied.  
  
Faye grinned sheepishly. "Maybe. Come on!"  
  
And with that the girl walked quickly down the steps, pulling the strategist down with him.  
  
When they arrived at the Faye's room, she immediately closed the door and locked it with a swing of her hand. She went straight to the door that separated her room from her sister Farrah's and sealed it.  
  
"Ok feel free to use anything, brother Albert. I'll be back in a minute." Faye said as she went to a door at the far corner of the spacious room that led to the bathroom.  
  
Albert took the time to explore her huge room. From his view by the door, there were several messed up boxes piled up in the middle. Her large bed was stationed at the far left corner. There was a side table beside it and a few spaces beside that was her wooden dresser. Her large cabinet was a few spaces left of the door. At the right side were two doors, one that led to Farrah's room. And the other one led to the bathroom.  
  
Albert walked along the carpeted floor and sat down the door in front of the dresser. He laid his head in his arms on the dresser and closed his eyes. He didn't expect the Milian sisters to be there at the castle. What WERE they doing here? And since Faye is here, Farrah's probably here too...and probably their 3 favorite cousins too. How did they manage to escape Harmonia? Last time he went there, almost everyplace had guards channeled.  
  
When he was around 16 years old, his uncle brought him to the Milian mansion to stay for a week because his brother Ceasar was studying nearby. His Uncle was Faye's grandfather's close friend. And his uncle and grandfather Milian always went out in the morning, leaving him to stay with Farrah and Faye. Farrah was 8 yrs. old then, while Faye was 7 yrs. old. Farrah was more of the silent and reserved type; she rarely spoke and always checked if her younger sister was ok. Faye was friendlier and liked to talk with him. The latter got close to him during his stay though. She was more unfeminine, not exactly a tomboy perse, but most of the things she enjoyed were outdoor activities and she didn't like to be idle at all times. And when they go back to the mansion, she would always be covered by dirt and mud. Hell, she was even more active than him! They always hung out in their large garden and talked about almost all of the things, even runes and wars. Sometimes, they would fight using swords; sometimes he would help her practice magic. But most of the time, they played Chess; a game that 1st class Harmonian citizens always play. She was a cunning one too.  
  
After that visit, they rarely visited the Milian mansion again. But when they were to say their farewells again, Faye entrusted crystal glass chess piece to him. The Queen. She told him that the chess piece would be his good luck charm in his battles since he wanted to be a strategist. And since the Queen had the most moves in the chess game, it gave multiple chances for the bearer to be victorious. But if he didn't come back to beat her though, she would always be better than him. Right now, the crystal glass chess piece was still with him. He made it his necklace over the years and it was still hanging around his neck.  
  
"Hey!" A loud voice broke his chain of thoughts.  
  
When Albert turned around, Faye was already in her usual sleeping clothes. An empress cut loose pale green silk robe that ended just below her knees and an overlarge velvet dark teal hooded robe that seemed too heavy for her. She left her hair down leaving her perfectly twirled blonde locks cascading down her back. She was standing in front of him with her hands on her waist and a silly grin on her face.  
  
"See? I made a larger version of my childhood sleeping robes." Faye whirled around to show him and plopped on the ground. "But my robe's a little heavy though..."  
  
"Spoiled Brat." Albert mumbled and tousled her hair on habit.  
  
Faye glared at him. "Am not! And you KNOW I hate it when people touch my hair! So quit that!"  
  
Albert chuckled and sat back. "By the way, how did you end up here anyway? I thought you were forbidden to leave?"  
  
Faye looked out the window and then up at him. "Well, you can say we escaped actually. Nash helped us escape last night. He had help from his friend so it was a lot easier."  
  
"You're using this castle as hideout aren't you?" Albert asked.  
  
Faye's gaze was cast down when she replied. "You know how we felt there. We felt really alone and locked, especially me. No other people came to visit us except our cousins. Everything was strict and limited. The only time we got little freedom was when you visited. And after that it was back to the usual. This time we want to escape; I want to escape MY destiny. We were taught watch the world as time passes. I don't want to waste my time training while I CAN STILL use it...you know better...you know what'll be happening to me soon...And yes, they're still looking for us probably everywhere, I just hope they won't be able to arrive here soon...But until then, I'll just---enjoy my stay here then." She looked up and smiled.  
  
Albert looked down at her. "So...how do we sleep?"  
  
"Er..." Faye looked away and laughed nervously. "I haven't really thought of that...but we'll find a way!"

-----------------------

"OK, Now that's done!" Faye exclaimed happily as she glanced carefully at Albert's 'bed'.  
  
Since Faye's bed was in two cushions, they took one and laid it beside her bed on the ground. She gave one of her many pillows and her extra blanket to him and laid it on his 'bed'.  
  
"I told you it would be easy! Now let's go to sleep, I'm...yawn...sleepy already." The mage said as she climbed her bed.  
  
"Ok..." Albert took off his coat and folded it neatly on the dresser. He laid on his bed and started to sleep when he remembered something. "Faye...what if somebody knocks?"  
  
But the lady was already asleep. Albert ignored the thought and slept, thinking that they wouldn't be suspicious anyway.

------------------------

After the dinner, the elder people stayed at the dining room and drank the night away while other residents went back to their respective rooms and tried to sleep, thinking to sleep the night away peacefully. They were wrong.

-------------------------

Two loud screams erupted that night at the castle, rattling some people from their sleep. One was from the just built 3rd floor rooms; the other was heard from the second floor. Sgt. Joe, Thomas and surprisingly Luna (who was nearby) immediately went to the source at the second floor and found themselves to be in front of the closed door of the room shared by Nei and Shabon.  
  
Thomas looked at Sgt. Joe to see him prepare his weapon while Luna stood a few distances away. The duck nodded, signaling Thomas to open the door.  
  
'Please don't let this be an enemy...Please---not---' Thomas was cut off when he opened the door completely, revealing Shabon crouching on one side of the bed, trying to peep on the other side.  
  
Sgt. Joe faltered. "Er...Shabon?"  
  
Shabon's head snapped back. She ran to the doorway and pointed to the other side of the bed where she was a moment ago.  
  
"It's Nei! She's changed!! Look! Look!" Shabon exclaimed to Thomas and Sgt. Joe.  
  
Thomas glanced at Shabon then at Sgt. Joe. "Uhm..." Thomas mumbled.  
  
"I'll do it." Sgt Joe sighed and walked forward. When he reached the bed, he paused for a moment before walking towards the corner of the bed slowly. The sight before him was astonishing. On the floor was like a Mini version of Nei. She had the same eyes, hairstyle and clothes, as if she had changed and became her 4-year old self. She was kneeling on the floor and was fumbling a big banjo in front of her, which was probably hers.  
  
Sgt. Joe was speechless. When the child finally saw him, she stood up with difficulty and stared back at the duck.  
  
"Gah!!" Thomas immediately stepped back as he saw the child.  
  
"What the--!?" Luna exclaimed as she ran towards doorway.  
  
When (chibi) Nei heard the sound at the doorway, she brightened and squealed. She ran past Sgt. Joe and straight towards them. Thomas gasped and rushed away from the doorway and stopped a few spaces away outside, with Shabon hiding behind him.  
  
"What happen---happened to N—Nei?!" Thomas stuttered.  
  
"I—d---d---don't know. I woke up when I f---felt somebody pulling my ear. When I o---opened my eyes, She was th---there...!" Shabon replied shakily.  
  
When Nei was near Luna, she accidentally tripped; the older girl immediately kneeled to catch her. Nei peeked from Luna's arms and smiled. She plopped on the floor and fumbled something on her pocket. She presented her closed fist to the lady and opened her hand to reveal a small banjo figurine. The child cocked her head to one side as if the tell her to take it.  
  
Luna smiled and took the figurine from the child.  
  
"Your name's Nei?" Luna said tenderly.  
  
The little girl stood up and bowed, and then she opened her arms to the older lady.  
  
Luna chuckled and put her arms around the child, pulling her up. Nei put her arms around Luna and made a childish sound. The lady chuckled and held her tight. Thomas, Sgt. Joe, and Shabon, who were all silent before, went near the lady and stared at the child.  
  
"So what do you think happened?" Shabon said.  
  
"I don't know..." Thomas shook his head then glanced at Sgt. Joe. "What do you suppose we do now?"  
  
Sgt. Joe shrugged. "Let's try bringing her to one of the mages here in the castle tomorrow."  
  
Luna nodded while Nei looked questioningly at the group.  
  
"Exactly which mage is that?" Thomas asked.  
  
Sgt. Joe looked at the floor for a moment before speaking. "I'd hate to say this, but let's try the True Wind bearer first. He's bound to know what's happened. But for now, let's try call it a night and try to sleep."  
  
"So...who's going to take care of Nei for the night?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Obviously me." Luna replied.  
  
"Ok, that's settled. Let's go back before we disturb anybody else. I'm tired of being shook awake by that Lilly lady."  
  
Sgt. Joe started nodded and walked past them with Thomas and Luna in tow.--------------------Salome put on his sleeping robe and walked out of his room. The last thing he needed was trouble that night. He had arrived late at the dinner with Joker, Jimba and Dios to discover that most of the food had been eaten to half already. He had barely eaten during the day and was very tired to deal more trouble.  
  
He stopped in front of Leo and Roland's room and wondered what could have happened and how a woman could have gotten in their room to scream that loud. He started to change his mind about opening the door, thinking he would dread a sight.  
  
'Might as well do it, since I'm here anyway...' Salome thought as he opened the door to see a just waking up Leo on his bed and a startled Viki standing in the middle of the room staring unbelievingly at Roland's empty bed.  
  
"Lady Viki? What's wrong?" Salome asked. Glancing from her, to Leo and then to Roland's empty bed.  
  
Viki stood straight and stared back at Salome. She stood there for a long time before Salome finally noticed the difference.  
  
"You're not Lady Viki, are you?" Salome finally muttered.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. But I am also not her. I am she of the future." Viki replied smiling.  
  
Salome looked skeptical and was about to reply when he heard Leo suddenly jump out of his bed.  
  
"Whoa! Ouch!" Leo stood up, held his throbbing head and glanced at Roland's once again empty bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Salome asked, walking towards Roland's bed. He stopped even before he arrived to his destination.  
  
It seems that Roland's bed wasn't empty at all. Beneath the covers was a small elf-looking child sleeping rather unchild-like. He was facing the ceiling with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was wearing a small loose olive green turtleneck tunic tied with a belt and small loose black pants that ended with his small pointed boots. He looked awfully like Roland too.  
  
Salome glanced and Leo. "What should we do now?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "I dunno...wake him up and ask him?"  
  
Salome glanced at the kid before reaching out to shake him gently. The child mumbled something in an unknown language then turned his back to Salome. Salome then shook him less gently this time. The kid moved away from his reach and pulled the covers over him. After a few minutes, Salome heard a faint sneeze and thought to shake him one last time. When he reached for the kid, the child immediately sat up, startling Salome and Leo as well.  
  
Leo stared at the kid as the child glanced around drowsily.  
  
"Hey...he looks a LOT like Roland, he has the same hair and earrings...." Leo mumbled then froze. "Oh no...don't tell me...."  
  
"I'm afraid I think so Leo." Salome sighed and watched as the kid.  
  
"What're we gonna do with him? We don't KNOW how to handle kids. And how did he become a child again anyway?" Leo mumbled as he walked up to the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't know myself...but we can ask the other mages tomorrow. But for now, maybe Miss Viki can take---" Salome glanced back to see that Viki had already disappeared.  
  
"You mean Roland too?" A voice spoke up from the doorway.  
  
Salome and Leo glanced at the doorway to see a funny sight.  
  
Chris was standing at the doorway with Percival beside her. Percival was sweating and panting while Chris was holding what seemed to be a small blonde boy in her arms moving here and there, obviously giving Chris a hard time. The boy was laughing as he tried to reach for Percival while being pulled away by Chris.  
  
"You two look a married couple who has just borne a child." Leo muttered wide-eyed.  
  
Chris had a frown on her face as she laid the child on the bed and wiped some sweat on her forehead.  
  
"I'm starting to think about 'grounding' Borus, if that's what you call it." Chris pulled Borus' hooded shirt to prevent him from running away again.  
  
Percival walked towards the window and massaged his neck.  
  
"I can't believe the 'Swordsman of Rage' wasn't really that bad-weathered when he was a kid. He's more of frenzied." Percival said.  
  
"You mean the child is Borus? Why? What happened? "Salome asked.  
  
"I don't know for sure." Percival leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "I arrived at my room find my roommate gone and a hyper-active storm running around messing things up. Imagine my surprise when I found out the storm destroying things around was actually my roommate."  
  
"Really now. He was worse." Chris muttered as she tried her best to 'tame' the child who was jumping around Leo's bed, jumping dangerously near the glass lamp.  
  
"Will you stop it!?!?" Chris shouted, her patience run out.  
  
Borus immediately stopped jumping and glanced at Chris before sitting down in Indian seat. He looked at Chris and pouted cutely with his lower lip out (A/N: Aww...I can almost imagine him...he's soooo cute!!). Chris stared at the kid for a long time before sighing then she smiled.  
  
"Just behave, ok?" Chris muttered.  
  
She gathered Borus in his arms and sat down herself. The 4-year-old boy stared in Chris's eyes and squealed. He sat still on her lap and laid his head on her shoulder as she rocked him slowly.  
  
Leo and Salome who were watching Chris the whole time looked towards Percival's direction questioningly.  
  
"She's been like that the whole time." Percival said then looked towards Chris's direction.  
  
"It's a woman's habit, I guess..." Leo muttered.  
  
"Yes, it seems like so." Salome replied before glancing back to see Roland sleeping once again.  
  
"So what do we do with them?" Percival asked, walking towards Roland's bed where Chris was slowly putting down Borus' sleeping figure beside the elf and pulling the covers over them.  
  
Salome shrugged. "I thought to ask one of the mages tomorrow, maybe they'll know what happened."  
  
"That would be the best idea." Chris replied, as she stood straight.  
  
"But...uh...who's going to look after them for the night?" Leo asked suddenly.  
  
Everybody looked at Chris.  
  
Chris faltered and stepped back. "You don't mean----but---but----I---I'm not trained for this. I---don't know anything!"  
  
"We really hope we could do it, but we thought it would be better for a woman to do it, my lady." Leo said. "I'll try my best to provide assistance, although I am clueless as to what I should do."  
  
"Guarding them isn't the real problem, handling them IF they wake up would be the real one." Percival said. "I've seen my mother handle little kids when I was a child myself."  
  
"That's great then Percival! You can help Chris with the children." Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Ok then, now that that's settled. Let's try sleeping, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Salome said as he stood up and yawned. "Sleep well." Salome said before leaving the room.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll leave you two to occupy the room now, since you'll be looking after the kids. Is it ok if I just sleep in your room Percival?" Leo said.  
  
"Sure, No problem. Good Night." Percival replied as the knight left the room.  
  
Chris sat on the bed opposite the children and sighed. "So... What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Percival glanced at the children and smiled. "Nothing really. We just hope they don't wake up."  
  
"And when they do?"  
  
"It's better not to think of it now. You seem tired Lady Chris. It's all right if you rest for the night, I'll watch over them." Percival offered as he sat on a chair beside the children's bed.  
  
"No...No, It's ok. I'm not tired." Chris replied.  
  
"It's no use lying to me, my lady. You kept on yawning a few moments ago, and your eyes are betraying you."  
  
"I never really could hide anything from you..." Chris smiled. "Is it really alright?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"...Thank you..." Chris replied before lying down on the bed and closing her eyes, somehow feeling a disappointing feeling at the pit of her stomach.  
  
-------------------The next morning, the other residents found out about what happened to Nei, Roland and Borus. After discussing what to do, they decided to approach to True Wind rune bearer. Thomas, who knew the ways around the castle, led them all to Hugo's room. Nei, who was being carried by Luna, was playing on a small banjo Luna made for her overnight to keep her occupied from reaching for Stefan, who was accompanying her. Roland, who absolutely refused to be carried by anyone, walked in between Salome and Louis eerily as if the child was sentenced, while Borus was being carried by Chris and guided by Percival just in case the child would do something naughty.  
  
When they arrived outside the True Wind Rune bearer's and also Hugo's door, Thomas started to knock but was caught off guard when the door instantly opened to reveal a woman with long curly red messed up hair tied at her nape in a large white collared shirt and men's breeches and boots.  
  
"Scarlette!" Luna suddenly exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"They needed help." Scarlette replied, pointing inside the room. "What took all of you so long? We expected you would arrive earlier. Come in, Come in, there's an adorable little child inside."  
  
Everyone was clueless but followed Scarlette in the room to find another surprise.  
  
Floating in a very large green orb was a little version of Hugo. The child was laughing as he ran around the orb touching the walls at the same time receiving a large amount of air that blew to his face, blowing his hair back. He seemed enjoying too. Kneeling on the floor were Luc and Sarah, Luc had Sarah's hand in his as she winced and stared at something on her finger that was covered from the view of the door. After a few more moments, Luc let go of her and glanced around as if looking for something as Sarah stood up and held her hand tight to reveal a fairly large bite on her hand.  
  
Luc started chanting and out of nowhere poofed a little version of Fubar. With a flick of his hand, Fubar was transported inside Hugo's orb as the Karayan child ran to the creature and hugged him.  
  
"Naughty creature..." Sarah mumbled, blowing on her wound softly.  
  
"As you can see, I have also discovered the unusual happenings in this castle." Luc said to the people that just arrived in the room. "And also...I do not know a cure."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened to them?" Luna asked the True Wind Rune bearer.  
  
Sarah moved beside Luc. "I tried analyzing what had happened to them during the night. Clearly this is all the work of a rune. Unfortunately, I couldn't decipher as to what kind or where the rune is. But until then, all we can do is take care of them and wait for the cure or for the rune to disappear."  
  
"Disappear? How can the rune do that? Isn't it embedded?" Chris asked.  
  
"Apparently not. If it was embedded, we could have detected them immediately." Luc replied.  
  
"How could this happen? Did someone break in last night?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Possible, but highly doubtful. I have a theory, but it is not yet a fact. I think that they may have eaten the rune." Sarah said.  
  
Many violent reactions erupted, all similar to:  
  
"But ALL of us ate that night!"  
  
"Nothing happened to us."  
  
"Eaten?! How----?!"  
  
"I think...only the rune could affect only SOME people, not all. I DID feel some oddity in the food we ate last night." Sarah said.  
  
Everybody was silent before somebody spoke up again.  
  
"I don't know anything much about this. But maybe she's right." Louis spoke up.  
  
Everybody looked at him.  
  
"Uh...I mean---It's up to you. Don't mind me" Louis stepped back a step.  
  
"Maybe Louis is right." Salome spoke up. "All we can do is take care of them anyway. But...how?"  
  
"I know! We'll let them stay in one of the empty rooms, all of the kids! And we can visit them any time. Or maybe...we can have shifts." Scarlette suggested from the back of the room.  
  
"But they're not exactly...er...behaved." Luna said.  
  
"We DO have enough mages in the castle." Scarlette raised her eyebrows in suggestion.  
  
"And the people are many enough to do rounds." Percival offered.  
  
"Well that's good then, we'll---" Luc was cut off when there was suddenly a bright light and a loud noise of something falling with a thud in their room.  
  
Everyone looked behind to see a small figure that fell just behind Sarah. When they looked closely, it was a small boy in what seemed like Karayan robes sitting on the ground, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You...But...I...I...." Chris stepped back as she stared at the familiar face of the child.

The child she saw only in her nightmares

The child she killed in Karaya in the past.

The kid..."Lulu!" the little Hugo suddenly shouted from above.-------------end of chapter.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. And please review for now. :D

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**All About Runes: **Chapter 5

Everybody in the room was suddenly silent except for the squeals of the child Hugo for his best friend, Lulu. Some of them were shocked of the arrival of yet another supposedly deceased. Some were scared, haunted by the past. Some of them were merely staying silent because everybody was.

Chris was one of those who were scared. She felt numb all over and she had the desperate need to turn back and run away forever. She wanted to cry and talk to the child. Yet all she could do was to back away a step and gasp. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she felt like they couldn't stand for long. Percival, who was nearby and saw this, immediately stood behind the lady and stood guard.

Lulu, who was distracted by the movement, faced Chris and smiled.

"Hello!" He greeted with a smile.

Chris' eyes widened, and the other knights were shocked. For some reason, the child Borus also backed up behind her and clutched at her leg. _'What does he mean by that?...Is he mocking me?!' _Chris frowned.

Lulu closed his eyes. "I know what you're thinking Lady Chris. And I forgive you. I too, will apologize, because I know that it was partly my fault for what happened to me. I was merely initiated by my overwhelming feelings, as were you. I also understand that there was enchantment involved. But it is all explained to me. I already understand everything. So maybe you should forget everything that happened in the past and start over."

Chris looked away.

"Hey, I know it's hard too you know. Talking with somebody who...uhm...ahem!...anyway, let's just start all over." Lulu walked towards Chris, and surprised her by tiptoeing and hugging her.

After Lulu let go, Chris was still in a state of shock. As was her knights and everybody else in the room.

"See? That was a peace offering. Karayan stuff. Although I'm sorry if I still call you people ironheads...it's a habit...hehe" Lulu said sheepishly.

After a short moment of silence, Chris finally spoke up.

"I'm really...sorry. But..." Chris smiled. "Thanks. Let's start over."

Everybody in the room finally relaxed. Before long, somebody broke the ice.

"Ok then...uhm...when are we gonna start the baby-sitting?" Scarlette asked.

---------------------------end of chappie

I'm really sorry if it's a little choppy, but our stupid school just announced that we have classes tomorrow Friday. JUST after taking our periodical quizzes this morning. Ugh! Well anyway...pls. review again!!:) I just wanna know how you think about it. Ty!


	6. Chapter 6

**All About Runes: **Chapter 6

'_Oooh...what a night!'_

Cecile yawned and stretched on her bed. Even though she didn't stay up late drinking the night away like the others, she still stayed up until everybody had gone to sleep before sleeping herself. Odd thing was that when she passed by the supposedly empty dining room last night, she thought she saw a person still inside. Cecile didn't know for sure whether that person was a he or a she, since she only saw the silhouette of that person scanning the dining room. But since she was too sleepy and already incapable of doing anything other than sleeping, she assumed it was probably one of the guests. The probability of it being an enemy was unlikely, since the night shifts are on guard every night.

The young knight sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her dream that night was odd too. She kept hearing screams and footsteps as if all around the castle. Cecile stood up shakily and scratched her neck._ 'Is that another bite...? Ugh...And it's hot too!' _

She fanned herself, stepped into her small washroom and went in front of faucet, thinking about having another refreshing hot bath in the baths on the ship as usual. She opened the faucet and splashed cool water on her face. Just then, she felt something hairy touch her arm. She immediately slapped her arm in attempt to kill the 'insect' she assumed would be there. When she put away her hand, she was surprised to see nothing there_. 'That's odd...Wait...there's something wrong here..._' Cecile grabbed a bottle lying on the ground and held it tight.

When Cecile felt that hairy thing on her arm again, she immediately swung backwards and raised the bottle. What she saw brought another loud scream echoing in the castle hallways.

------------------------

A knock came abruptly on Lucia's door. The Karayan chief immediately went to the door to open it, expecting the young Karayan Aila to be the one outside. When Lucia opened the door, it was indeed Aila who instantly went inside and sat comfortably on the floor. Lucia closed the door and sat next to the girl.

"So...??" Lucia asked.

"I...actually..." Aila took a deep breath. "There's something I've been feeling lately...I think there's really something wrong with me."

"What is it?"

"I feel like I've grown overly fat. And my lower abdomen feels so heavy." Aila looked up.

"Er..." Lucia faltered. "Isn't it just your period?"

"No, I just finished it a few days ago." Aila looked skeptical.

"Well, there doesn't seem anything wrong."

After a few more minutes, Lucia stood up and laughed. "I thought it was something bad, you looked really serious."

"But---!"

Suddenly, they heard a scream and breaking of glass.

------------------------

Cecile didn't hear the frantic knocks on her door as she kneeled in front of the mirror. When she had swung backwards, she didn't see any insect or fiend, but her own reflection on the mirror. But it wasn't the same reflection she saw everyday. It was a reflection of a young lady staring open-mouthed in shock. The girl was of medium height, the typical height of a 17-year old girl. She had long straight light brown hair that ended halfway on her back, and bright green eyes. The bottle that Cecile was holding fell carelessly to the floor, breaking into many pieces. She kneeled slowly in front of the mirror and touched her hair. Seeing her reflection do the same, she realized she wasn't dreaming. Gone were her short hair, short limbs, and flat chest. In a matter of minutes, she realized that she had morphed into her older self!

The shout of her name brought her back to her senses. There was somebody knocking on her door frantically, calling her name. In panic, she immediately ran to the door but stopped midway. What was she supposed to say!? _'Hi, it's me Cecile. And I became a grown-up overnight?...yeah right!'_

"Hey, Cecile! Cecile!! What's wrong?!" Aila shouted.

"Uhm---I—I—think---there may be---uhm---something wrong with m---me right now...." Cecile shuddered, instantly detecting the change in her voice.

"It's ok Cecile. I'm sure it's not that bad. Open up. It's me, Aila." Aila said.

Cecile unlocked the door but left it closed. She immediately jumped on her bed and put the covers over her.

When Aila opened the door, she was surprised to see Cecile cowering under the covers. When she sat beside the bed and shook Cecile's shoulder, the young knight immediately spoke up.

"Promise you won't scream...?" Cecile muttered.

"Whaaat...?" Aila replied. _'Why would I scream?_

"Just promise me."

"Okaay...fine."

When Cecile pushed away the covers, Aila bit her lip and stifled a gasp.

-----------------------------

After a few more minutes, Aila and Cecile were found on the bed facing each other in Indian seat. Aila still couldn't believe her eyes. Cecile, a grown up!?!? _'Ok...so maybe I'm overreacting, people do grow up anyway. But----'_

'Uhm.........................................Uhm................maybe...we should hide you first, the people might panic...There's enough trouble in this castle already." Aila finally said.

"Trouble?!! What kind??" Cecile panicked.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get too excited. It's not that bad, some people of the castle just got changed into babies." Aila muttered. "Forget about it, they already took care of it anyway. Let's just concentrate on how to hide you."

"Well... how do we do it exactly?.." Cecile asked the Karayan.

"Hmmm...I could cover you up. I'll just tell them that you got sick or something and I'll ask for clothes from Queen or Lady Chris." Aila stood up. "Just wait for me ok?"

When Aila stood up to leave, Cecile suddenly held her arm to stop her.

"Wait...I have a better idea." Cecile beamed.

--------------------------------

When the news of the commotion spread, the residents panicked for a while but settled down a few hours after. Most of the people stayed in the Grand Hall where people sat on the many sofas to drink coffee or read the daily paper. On the far corner were two people casually drinking tea. The lady sat back and glanced around the room. When her gaze saw what she was looking for, she smiled.

Hortez put his teacup on the table and glanced at the direction where Jeanne was staring. When he saw the High Priest Sasarai, along with Dios, Nash, and the new guests, he looked suspiciously at the girl in front of him.

"Why are you looking at the High Priest?" Hortez asked Jeanne.

"Oh, no. hee hee. It's not him I'm looking at. Apparently, I just noticed that the runes have started getting effect."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Hortez replied, glancing around once more.

Jeanne crossed her arms and stared at the person she was looking at. _'Oh my! It seems like trouble.'_

--------------------------------

"Have anyone of you seen Faye today? I tried knocking at her door, but she doesn't respond. She locked both of her doors when I got back from dinner. Is she angry with me?" Farrah asked the people sitting around her.

Nash, who was standing beside Sierra, glanced at the vampire.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her today." Sasarai replied.

"Me too, my lady. Maybe she just overslept." Dios said.

Farrah looked at the entrance of the Grand Hall, expecting her sister to arrive.

"We'll check on her." Sierra said suddenly before walking away. Nash nodded to Farrah before dashing away.

"I hope nothing's wrong though..." Farrah mumbled.

"Don't worry my lady, stop frowning, and---er---put a smile on your beautiful face. Your admirers might get heartbroken." Dios said.

Farrah laughed and smiled at him. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know."

"Yeah, what a lame excuse to use. I bet that admirer you're talking about was yourself." Sasarai mumbled to himself before getting shocked. _'What the----!?!'_

"E—Excuse me, sir?" Dios looked at the High Priest, wide eyed.

"Oh nothing. I just said that maybe Lady Faye is yet again making excuses not to get out of bed. She better not do that if she wants to train herself." Sasarai replied casually.

"Oh." Dios smiled. "I thought I heard something else."

Farrah looked back at the entrance nervously. Faye gets herself in trouble once in a while, but never in a public place! _'I hope nothing's wrong!'_ Farrah thought as her clammy hands remained fisted on her lap. When she glanced at the doorway again, she thought she saw her sister entering. Instead it was a young lady with long braided light brown hair and bright green eyes dressed in a long peach morning gown. A young Karayan lady followed suit. The two ladies were walking unusually faster than normal. And they were headed straight to the other exit. Just when they neared the exit, the owner of the castle went came out of the exit, bumping onto the lady in the gown. Farrah saw the two blush as they apologized to each other. And before the owner could talk to the girl, they immediately dashed away. Thomas stood there staring at the exit scratching his head.

"Lord Sasarai, did you see those two young ladies who passed by?" Farrah asked the High Priest.

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought the lady in the gown looked very familiar."

"Maybe she's one of the guests around here. I don't think I've seen her around here either." Sasarai glanced at the entrance. "Hey look, it's Nash."

When Farrah saw the spy, she was surprised to see him alone. No sierra. No Faye. She immediately panicked and walked to him, meeting him halfway.

"Where is my sister???" Farrah asked immediately.

"Not to worry, my lady, she's awake. But she's still doing something. Sierra is with her. They'll arrive shortly after." Nash smiled reassuringly.

"Oh..." Farrah said as she glanced at the entrance. _'WHAT is Faye doing!?"_

----------------------------

In Faye's room

"Ok young lady. I suppose you should start explaining, and it better be good." Sierra said to Faye with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"Well........." Faye bit her lip.

She was sitting on her bed looking guiltily at the vampire, arms fisted on her lap---With the sleeping figure of Albert just below her, clueless as to the deep trouble they were in.

----------end chapter.

A/N: Don't forget to review please!!!:) I'll post the next after the first 5 reviews. The more the merrier.


End file.
